


fucking and trucking and coughing

by saintarchangel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humour, M/M, Trans Character, obigrievous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintarchangel/pseuds/saintarchangel
Summary: sometimes you write an obigrievous fanfic on your ipad. they fuck. cody has no idea whats going on





	fucking and trucking and coughing

Obi-wan and grievous are having a classic fight somewhere…theres droids and jedi and obi and grievous are parkouring the fuck out of there because classic grievous trying to escape. Its like their funny game like heh i attack you and then you chase me. Its some half-abandoned city, crumbling around them and residents are few. Anyways, they run around, tease each other, obi is certainly not flirting with the enemy, and grievous is crumbling about jedi scum, naturally. They end up really far away from the main battle but the sounds can be heard faintly in the distance…. they throw each around a little and all that, grievous drops a few light sabers, obi drops his own…

grievous corners obi and idk, coughs, talks some big shit, obi uses force powers to drop a few huge big chunks of falling buildings on the guy and snatches the rest of the lightsabers away w force, leaving them both out of breath and kinda close to each other bc they both had to avoid the parts of the decaying buildings… obi is sweaty and his sexy hair is kinda sticking to his scalp so he fluffs it up a bit, saying something witty and grievous just grumbles because, he absolutely does not care for some ugly protein strands on a handsome guys head no sir… hes about to make a move until obis like *smug emoji*.. and grievous just squints at him.

Obi walks closer n closer n grievous has his hand splayed to his side to retrieve a lightsaber frm the rubble w his long arm but he just cant bring himself to do it just yet, like, sheesh, the jedi is defenseless ans out of breath… obi just advances cautiously, crouched a bit, smirking and taunting grievous about whatnot. but grievous retrieves his lightsaber, then, even if obi tries to forcesnatch it out of his hand, the saber flashing bright in the dim evening, and obi backs off again.

Grievous is pleased with this control and walks forward some more. Ofc, hes talking about exterminating obi and all that. Obi leans his head backwards and grievous observes his neck for Tactical advantage. So you give up, jedi scum, grievous asks, some stuff like that, walking closer, the claws on his legs searching proper hold on the uneven ground… obi surges forward n just grabs hold of the hand holding to the lightsaber…they dance around a bit, slicing off chunks of cement from the surroundings until grievous untangles all of his arms bc dang, that is an advantage in a physical fight…and he holds obi and pins him agains the crumbling wall, saying how hes got obi now and all that.

Obis still holding onto the hand holding the saber and theyre still wrestling over it, sort of… but ignoring grievous big talk he leans closer until his breath fogs up on the cool armour plate that is grievous face and grievous voice sort of sputters out and dies in midsentence. There are some vague sounds of battle in the distance, shooting and creaking when warmachines break down.

The lightsaber crackles and grievous claws dig into the earth a bit more. Obis like, there. You finally shut up. And grievous is like, i think its more of a miracle a ~such redeemed jedi master~ is losing a fight this badly and obi kinda lets out an amused hum from his throat. Grievous is furiously trying to come up with something scathing when obi presses his lips against his faceplate, gently at first while grievous is standing still like he forgot time continued its normal flow around him, looking down at obis face when the jedi closes his eyes and kisses grievous mask with more force, tongue leaving saliva on the metal and its all making this gross smacking sound of flesh on metal and grievous, that bastard…tilts his head against obis kisses.

The lightsaber sputters out and fall down onto the ground, rolling before hitting a stone and stopping. Grievous eyes shine very vaguely in the dim light as he presses the hand holding obis hand against the wall and obi laces his fingers with grievous shitty three fingers bc his arms are split into two rn. And they like, fumble around a bit as if they werent grown men and its a miracle grievous doesnt fucking hack his lungs out. Grievous leans his s*xy leg forward until its pressing against obis crotch (*prayer emoji**church emoji*this is a praying break,) and obi rocks himself against it while his free hand is holding grievous face by his annoying face side plates that are actually quite sexy.

Grievous has a total of three free hands to loosen up obis robes a bit so he does that…his fingers are chilly against obis skin so he shivers and lets out and annoying tiny sound that is absolutely not endearing in any way in grievous mind. Grievous one hand is against obis neck, fingers gently scratching around the soft skin there… (one more time: *prayer emoji**church emoji*) well, obi thinks its actually rather pleasant to feel grievous hands against his skin, flicking over his nip, and obi wan doesnt know how and why grievous isnt a complete tool at this but this isnt negative at all… obis robes come undone until his chest is visible and the whole deal is kind of flapping around uselessly about his frame. His lips are red from french kissing grievous face with grievous pushing against his touch..

grievous drags his hand up obis spine and he gasps, arching his back and rubbing his clit against grievous stupid shitty thigh and grievous pushes up against him and his claws crinkle against the harsh ground as he adjusts his position, machinery softly whirring. Here and there grievous presses his clawed fingertips against obis skin hard enough to leave a bit of a mark and obis starting to get a bit worked up so hes kind of, almost moaning under his breath.

Grievous sets a pair of hands under obis ass so he can lift obi up a bit, sorta into his lap, and hes making this strange humming noise at times somewhere between clearing his throat and the whir of the rest of him. Grievous drags his hand down obis stomach and over his happy trail and then slips a hand underneath the band obis pants, thst i think exist underneath his robe, somewhere. The rest of his hands are supporting obi up and clawing him a bit… ones still clasped into obis hand and keeping it against the wall. Ones pulling at obis still-damp hair from the fight.

Obi fingers through the weird tubing on grievous neck and grievous hacks a bit because he wouldnt be good ol grievous unless he was coughing into your face, and obi kind of scrunches up his face while grievous turns his head away. Hes going to say something snarky about his cough but grievous presses his flat face against obis pursed lips in a strangely affectionate way so damn, obi just cant completely break this guy now, right? That just, bad manners. Grievous presses his palm against obis crotch so he can rock against it before he curls his fingers and presses the round first joints against obis clit properly but like, through obis underwear bc stabbing a dude with your claw hands while youre trying to get him off is just not classy. Or like, getting his pubes caught in your mechanical joints. Everyone knows thats bad manners.

Obi just keeps pressing kisses against grievous faceplate but hes getting sort of winded and needs to catch his breath, resting his forehead against grievous for a while before grievous presses up against his clit harder so obis breath gets caught in his throat and he leans forward, hair droopy and face buried in that strange neck collar thing grievous has, back curled outwards to press himself down against grievous fingers.

Grievous face and weird mouth have saliva on them and his eyes are kind of glowing in the dim light, catching whatever light there is left even through halflidded eyes. He has to adjust his position a little continously, claws scratching against the ground and his legs tensing and relaxing just enough to be noticeable… obis breathing kind of hard and definitely making sounds that could be classified as moaning. And grievous feels smug about it, because hes a tool

Obi wrangles his hand holding onto grievous free bc its now in a little awkward position, settling to wrapping both hands sort of around grievous strangely wide shoulders and one hand idly playing in grievous neck tubing while he on his own part fucks himself against grievous fingers. Grievous gets a free hand to fondle obis boops, squeezing one in his little hand like surprised how soft flesh can be before being a little more productive about it, letting his hand go up to tug at obis hair again. Well, obi does enjoy that…his nice musculature wuite pleasantly tenses up(in grievous opinion) before hitting his peak with a broken moan and grievous keeps working him through it.

Normally obi could just feel the annoying smug aura around grievous but his brain is frizzling so no, not right now. Obi can also soon realize some good benefits to fuckin cyborgs, like their mechanical limbs that just dont get tired like people with flesh muscles? So grievous is working him up again and all obi can do is to try to catch his breath. Neither of them thinks much about how its way too quiet for the battle to be going on anymore because theyre both too busy getting their head into clouds.

Grievous breath is so loud because hes breathing harder than normal and he breathes bad generally but it reverbrates through his armour plating in a way thats not completely unpleasant and obi comes again with a cry and god his thighs are cramping but the orgasm is so good and makes his stomach feel light and the pleasant warmth is warming him up in the cool evening air. Obis making his way towards a third peak when they can clearly hear a clone trooper voice calling out to their commander and grievous almost drops obi and obi hits his head into grievous jaw and theyre like that caveman spongebob meme.

Grievous is about to get the fuck out but obi holding onto him like some sort of a magnetic bomb and grievous changes his tactic and instead of walking backwars hes going to crush the scum against the wall but, like. Of course he doesnt, he just leans forward way more so obi really is kind of comfortably squeezed between his gangly body and the wall and as force wills it hes going to make this man cum three times today or he will die.

They can almost hear footsteps when obi bites his teeth together and swallows any cries hes about to let out and grievous is kinda smugly pressing his face against the side of obis head. And obi feels like he could die now thats it hes peaked, hell never feel this good again. Grievous pulls his hand up and investigates obis ribcage which is moving quite a bit with his heavy breathing, and his skin is a little sticky and thats like, gross. Obis just relaxing there. Chilling. Doesnt anticipate grievous letting him down and his legs are way too weak rn to stand up so grievous sort of props him up against the wall but both would deny that ever happened.

Grievous breaks off and basically throws himself on the ground to scuttle away like some sort of freaky spider that is in my subjective opinion quite sexy and retrieves his lightsabers before turning and giving obi a glare. Obi is giving him post-sex bedroom eyes and he doesnt even flinch when grievous slashes the remaining robes off or him so he just has pants, leaving a part of obis skin a little burnt too and obi would sneer at him if that just wasnt the best alibi. A bunch of clone troopers are comin gup the alley now w their helmet lights on and grievous is scuttling up the wall, dodging blasterfire.

Obi thinks for a moment that grievous isnt an absolute tool but of course, grievous is, so grievous hacks up something like I WIN THIS TIME KENOBI.…before disappearing behind the buildings and a bunch of troopers run after him. Codys coming to him all fussy and obi is like Ha Ha just had a bit of a fight there (: and cody will forever be blissfully unaware the guy of his dreams fucked a messed up coughing cyborg guy.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to pray!


End file.
